


《救赎》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《救赎》

-

王子异回家的时候，穿着护士服的男孩儿还没走，趴在地上一件一件捡衣服，大厅里水晶灯碎钻闪光，麝香味儿丝丝缕缕，王琳凯不在。  
“把你带回来的人呢？”王子异冷道。  
男孩儿吓了一跳，转过来脸色苍白，似乎没想到别墅里还会有其他人，下意识把已经到锁骨上的领口往上提，“在，在楼上。”

王子异皱着眉喊人，“老张！”  
老管家不知道从哪个房间匆匆跑出来，“在这儿呢在这儿呢，您有什么吩咐？”  
“把人带走，”王子异拎着男孩的胳膊把人揪起来甩给老管家，“记得多给他点儿钱。”  
“干嘛？”慵懒的声音从楼上传来，王琳凯手倚着楼梯，只披了一件浴袍，“我说让他走了吗？”  
王子异的目光落在瓷白颈部那个深色印记上，眸中温度冷却，出口却还是温柔，“累不累？”  
老张捂着男孩儿的嘴把人拖走，王琳凯没管，视线扫过去只当看不见，他嘟了嘟嘴，“累死了，你快上来抱我睡觉。”  
王子异的表情像含了一块蜜糖，“好，宝宝等我洗个澡。”  
王琳凯把浴袍拢了拢，打了个哈欠，“那你快点哦。”

他转身上楼，往主卧走，长长的走廊王子异望着他走完，自己也知道等不到一个回头，门被“嘭”地扣上，细瘦身影消失不见。  
王子异拨通电话，带着王琳凯没见过的冷硬，“老张送去的那个男孩，你知道怎么处理。”

 

-  
王琳凯翘着两条腿趴在床上看手机，松松垮垮的浴袍里白润臀瓣若隐若现，听到门落锁，他微抬了头，“你来啦。”  
“嗯，”王子异看了一眼空调，很快严肃起来，“宝宝，不是跟你说别开那么低的温度吗，这样容易生病。”  
“我热嘛，”王琳凯晃着脚，眼睛恨不得扎在手机屏幕里，“你快看这个，这个明星可好看了，我看了好几个月了。”

王子异凑过去，一张熟悉的脸上下起伏着又唱又跳，“你喜欢他？”  
“是啊，我是他毒唯，”王琳凯把屏幕摁灭，伸出手来拉他，“抱我睡觉啊。”

王子异顺从地躺倒，把他搂在怀里，“要不要换睡衣啊宝宝。”  
“换。”王琳凯答应，双手从宽大袖口里缩出来，蹬着腿把浴袍团成一团踢到床下地毯上。  
接着他拉住了正要去拿睡衣的王子异的手。  
王子异于是又躺下来，“怎么啦，不想穿吗？”

少年蜷缩着窝进他怀里，膝盖蹭着下身缓慢磨蹭，王子异喘了一声，拍他屁股：“不是累了吗？”  
王琳凯闭着眼睛，嘴唇软软地贴住他，“也不是很累。”  
王子异右手摩挲他脖颈，从一端到另一端，“那要做吗？”

“你想做吗？”王琳凯俏皮反问，实则手都摸到他小腹上缓慢滑动，指肚轻点皮肤表面，带起一阵轻微战栗。  
王子异拱拱他鼻尖，“今天射了几次了？”  
“就一次啦。”王琳凯笑嘻嘻地比了个一的手势。

王子异手探下去，少年臀缝湿润而炙热，“他在上面？”  
王琳凯有点不高兴，“当然不是，我刚才自己弄了弄，”他抱住王子异的脖子，凑到男人耳傍低声撒娇，“我只给你一个人操的。”

王子异说不清是高兴还是不高兴，反正都要顺着心上人，亲了亲他发旋儿，“好，今天想要什么姿势？”

 

-  
这次是侧入的，东西进的慢，里面挣扎着包裹他，王琳凯两手抓着床单搓来搓去，换来身后男人炽热的舔吻，“不舒服吗……”  
“嗯……你……”他几乎被肠壁的颤栗夺去神智，那东西仿佛在军舰寻觅目标点，让他只是呜咽着喘息催促，“你……你快点儿……”

王子异从背后搂他腰，把他拉近自己小腹，男人听从命令，下身学习马达，又快又深地捅进去。  
结合处各种液体混杂着湿的一塌糊涂，性器拍打白肉回荡出清脆的响，少年手圈住自己下身打着转摩擦，“哥……哥……”

“嗯？”王子异啃咬他圆润肩头，吮出形状随意的红痕。他很少给王琳凯留下这种东西，他想含在愉悦里的疼痛也是疼痛，何况这也并不能代表什么。  
在控制节奏的间隙他不知不觉想起以前，少年瑟缩着，颤抖着把自己埋进他怀里，那时的王琳凯那么听话，乖顺的几乎像只柔软小猫，为了他舒服拼了命地给自己扩张，什么东西都敢尝试。  
小猫总要长大，王子异太明白只要他想，生活又能回到最初模样，家里的小猫卧着接过他换下的皮鞋，低下头就对上那双澄澈瞳孔。  
可是他怎么能忍心，他不会爱人，只能把所有都献上去。

 

“我想看你……”王琳凯反手抓住他，带着哭腔呻吟，“好久没见你了……”  
王子异笑笑，抱着他翻过去面对面，又拖住他两腿盘在自己腰上。  
“今天早上不是还见了吗？”

王琳凯不理他，自顾自乱摸自己，时不时抽抽鼻子表示自己不存在的委屈，没一会儿就在乱七八糟的快感里射了。  
肠壁滚烫着绞紧，王子异眯着眼睛停住不动，刚高潮的少年格外敏感，这时候继续只会让他麻痒着又酸又痛。

等王琳凯缓过来，又往前勾他，王子异想拔出来还被拦住，内壁谄媚地奉献自己，他只好深吸了一口气俯下身安抚少年。  
“乖，我射外面。”  
王琳凯皱着眉摇晃双腿，不让他离开。

王子异想不管不顾捅进去射到最深处，让少年收获再一次的极致快乐，细腻肌肤沾上白浊，穴口微肿着无力抽搐。  
他想了很多，脑海里甚至浮现出几百个画面，然而最后他只是亲吻着王琳凯的脸颊把自己抽出来，捋动着喷溅在少年小腹上。

把王琳凯抱进浴室的时候王子异得到了一个软绵绵的巴掌，他调好水温给他清理，慢慢解释，“我射里面你不舒服，而且两次已经够了，再多对身体不好。”

王琳凯几乎睡过去，迷迷糊糊地随着水流摆动小腿，换来密密的吻落在发丝上。  
“晚安宝宝。”

 

-  
王子异最近很忙，忙的每天凌晨才能回家，那也是要回的，他答应过王琳凯。  
有的时候王琳凯已经睡了，把自己裹进被子里变成一个小小的白卷儿，留下一个黑暗中模糊的轮廓给他，他转身去洗澡，没看见少年睁着的眼睛。有的时候王琳凯还没睡，趴在游戏室里打游戏，或是电影厅里看恐怖片，看他回来了就钻进他怀里，又或是刷微博，看那个他觉得脸熟的小明星。

也有过是带人来了，男女都有，王子异回去的晚，总赶上那些脸还嫩的男孩女孩坐上车离去，王琳凯身上漫着水汽，但好在是没有再留下吻痕。  
当少年跟他说想见见那个小明星的时候王子异并不惊讶，以前王琳凯还追过另一个明星，连拍照都学了，砸进去的钱足够买套房，也不过是三个月热情，淡下去的速度堪比火箭。

“他叫什么？”  
王琳凯眼睛里闪着希望的小火苗，亮晶晶盯着他，“Justin。”

王子异微微诧异，随即明白过来这大概是艺名，“我是说他本名。”  
“黄明昊，”王琳凯眨眨眼，“你认识他吗？”  
王子异开始搜肠刮肚地回想，以他的身份要想起一个可能出现过几次的男孩太困难了，可王琳凯就那么注视他，让他一点办法也没有。

记忆里的脸和屏幕上的脸重叠，王子异不确定地开口，“我记得他好像是……”  
好像是睡上来的，上一个金主是求着他做生意的人之一。  
后半句话被吞回肚子里，给粉丝保留偶像的美好形象是高素质的表现，王子异牢牢记着王琳凯在追前前前前爱豆的时候警告他的话。

“好像是什么？”王琳凯有点不耐烦。  
“好像是出席我们公司旗下娱乐公司年会的艺人之一。”王子异张口胡编。

“那我可以见到他了吗？”少年实打实地惊喜，在他脸上印下一个湿漉漉的吻，“谢谢哥！”  
王子异拖着他屁股把人抱起来，额头抵着额头，“还叫我哥啊宝宝。”

王琳凯莫名其妙地红了脸，身上还带着点没洗干净的女士香水味，他小声凑在王子异耳边，“王子异，”他说，语气真诚，“我好爱你。”  
王子异闭上眼睛，心头有点酸，被他很快压抑下去，“我也好爱你啊琳琳。”

 

-  
黄明昊见到王琳凯的时候吓了一跳。  
经纪人告诉他这次机会不能放过，攀上了什么资源都不愁，他觉得自己了然于胸，打扮的像只公的花蝴蝶，外套里面几乎真空着。  
结果是在一个比他矮的男孩面前尴尬不已。

“嗨，那个我……我是Justin。”黄明昊紧了紧身上的衣服。  
王琳凯从沙发上蹦起来，抬手就给了他一个拥抱，头发在他肩膀上乱蹭，声如洪钟道，“我知道啊！我可喜欢你了！我是你毒唯！”  
黄明昊在心里暗骂经纪人不靠谱，这要是被男孩儿发现他穿的比野模还少准要完蛋。

偏偏王琳凯这时候推开他，“你热不热啊？”少年打量着他长及膝盖的风衣，“现在才秋天。”  
何止是热，黄明昊觉得自己跟从水里捞出来似的，可是不能脱啊，于是只好咬着后槽牙强笑，“不是很热，我比较怕冷。”

王子异下楼过来，视线锁住黄明昊精心涂抹过的脸，“你里面没穿衣服？”  
黄明昊：……

他硬是挤出来一个四不像的笑，“哪……哪能啊，我怎么敢骗您，我就是怕冷。”  
他已经把王子异认出来了，知道坚决不能得罪面前的两人。  
王子异警告般地提醒，“那就把衣服穿好。”

接着王琳凯打了他胳膊一巴掌，“怎么说话呢哥，这可是我偶像。”  
黄明昊目睹着王子异表演魔术：一秒变脸。

男人搂住少年，脸上带着笑意低下头去，“我错了，饿了吗，我们吃饭去吧。”  
王琳凯拉住他的手，“带他一起去。”

黄明昊更想哭了。

 

-  
一来二去王琳凯跟黄明昊也混熟了，年纪相仿总有共同话题，黄明昊甚至享受到了凌晨在电影厅里陪王琳凯看恐怖片的待遇，每逢惊吓镜头少年就窝进他怀里，不知道是真害怕还是装害怕。  
他心不在焉地搭住少年肩膀，脑子里胡思乱想，一小半时间琢磨王琳凯这样的行为是不是私生饭，一大半时间猜测王琳凯和王子异的关系。

父子？肯定不是。兄弟呢，谁家兄弟会舌吻啊？那么是情人吗？黄明昊想起王琳凯跟他念叨的那些男男女女，有时少年情欲未褪的脸颊，又否定了自己的结论。

他将疑问埋葬，又重新投入游戏和电影。

直到那天——王琳凯放了部爱情片，漆黑一片的室内，投影到少年身上的光晕隐秘而深浓，仿佛电影里荒唐的青春倒带播放，“黄明昊，”少年第一次叫他真名，“我喜欢你，和我在一起好不好？”

黄明昊在惊诧中后退，骨头磕在桌子角上，他不敢呼痛，只觉得一切都太疯狂。  
“不不不不行，这太……不不不……”

王琳凯认真地问，“是因为公司不让你谈恋爱吗？”  
“啊，是啊……是。”黄明昊终于找到了台阶。  
“那我帮你交违约金，你来我哥公司啊，好吗？他不会管你的。”王琳凯抓住他的手，像第一次见面一样。

“他不是你男朋友吗？！”黄明昊没忍住，他看到自己的饭碗正摇摇欲坠，“这样他不得弄死我！”  
王琳凯缓慢地眨了眨眼，仿佛知道了什么，“原来你怕这个啊？”

少年笑了，“他不是我男朋友。”  
“法律意义上……”  
“法律意义上……”王子异的声音从门口传来。

黄明昊回头，男人手里拿着王琳凯的拖鞋。  
“法律意义上，我是他丈夫，我们去年在美国结婚了。”

他把拖鞋塞到黄明昊手里，视线却落到王琳凯身上，“宝宝，下次记得把拖鞋穿好。”  
想了想，王子异又补充道，“别忘了戴套。”

 

 

-  
黄明昊头脑混乱，他和王琳凯竟然真的开始谈恋爱，游乐场电影院西餐厅一个不落，他知名度不高倒也没什么人把他认出来，王琳凯每天跟他念叨不想回家，结果到了晚上比谁都着急。  
小手牵了，但也只是小手牵了，床没上，王琳凯说要和他谈柏拉图恋爱，黄明昊瞟到他脖子上的吻痕，胡乱点头答应，用一根甜筒换来他阳光下的笑容。

“你老……你哥呢？”这天晚上黄明昊没看见王子异。  
王琳凯用叉子戳着甜点，“他一会儿就回来了。”  
“哦。”黄明昊不想多问，埋头吃饭。

 

凌晨两点，王子异还没回来。  
王琳凯抱着玩偶盘腿坐在沙发上，哈欠连天地拿起遥控器回放养生堂。

“要不睡觉吧。”黄明昊劝他。  
“不行，”王琳凯很执着，“我哥还没回来呢。”  
“也许他有事儿不回来了呢，”黄明昊喂给他一片薯片，“你们不是open marriage吗？”  
王琳凯突然就生气了，眼睛一瞪，“谁告诉你的！谁跟他open！”

黄明昊再次大吃一惊，试图解释，“我看你谈恋爱他不管，我以为你们各玩儿各的……”  
他声音渐渐微弱，因为王琳凯对他怒目而视。  
“我不同意！我才不跟他open！”  
少年眼圈湿漉漉，“他说好要每天晚上都回来的，说好的。”

“好好好，说好的。”黄明昊慌了，王子异要是知道他把王琳凯气哭那他还是饭碗不保，纸巾大把递过去，“你别哭啊。”

大门传来落锁的声音，黄明昊僵在原地。  
“怎么哭了？”王子异快步走过来抱住他，“谁欺负你了？”

黄明昊悄悄后退，心里默念：看不见我，他看不见我。

“Justin！”王琳凯指着他。  
黄明昊：完蛋球了。

 

-  
黄明昊走了之后大厅里就剩下他们两个，王子异把王琳凯抱起来亲他额头，“你们吵架了？”  
王琳凯摇摇头，又点点头，闷闷道，“我好像不是很爱他。”  
“没事，”王子异以为他为了这个伤心，“人的一生会爱上很多人的，可能下一个明星出来你会喜欢……”

“那你呢？”王琳凯打断他。  
“什么？”  
“你也爱上过很多人吗？”。

王子异吻他眉心，“我比较特殊，我只爱你一个人。”  
王琳凯沉默了，半晌开口，“可我爱上很多人。”

“没关系。”  
男人望向远方万家灯火，“你只要最爱我就好了。”

 

 

-  
“渴了就喝水，饿了就睡觉，喜欢上谁就告诉我，记得开心，快乐，舒服，不要委屈自己。”  
“累了，也告诉我。”  
“我带你回家。”

 

 

—FIN—


End file.
